


make you feel pretty

by catboyjunnie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, M/M, Noona Kink, Top Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboyjunnie/pseuds/catboyjunnie
Summary: “I’m waiting!” Soobin called from where he was reclining against the head of the bed, casually scrolling through social media on his phone.“It’s embarrassing…” Yeonjun replied but stepped out from the bathroom anyway. Soobin’s eyes flicked upward, and he gasped. The older boy was dressed in a cropped pink sweater, revealing the smooth expanse of his stomach above a high-waisted skirt. The sleeves of the sweater fell past his hands, creating sweater paws as he played with the hem of the skirt nervously. Tying everything together was Yeonjun’s cotton candy-colored hair pulled into a half-ponytail, his eyes peering at Soobin through the bangs that fell into his face.“Baby, you look so pretty,” Soobin cooed, not missing the way Yeonjun’s cheeks flushed red from the praise. “Come here.”---Soobin and Yeonjun explore Yeonjun's noona kink, and perhaps take it one step further.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 199





	make you feel pretty

**Author's Note:**

> CW: feminization // Soobin refers to Yeonjun using she/her pronouns and his genitals as pussy, clit, etc. in the context of the scene. If that makes you uncomfortable, please don't read!

“I’m waiting!” Soobin called from where he was reclining against the head of the bed, casually scrolling through social media on his phone.

“It’s embarrassing…” Yeonjun replied but stepped out from the bathroom anyway. Soobin’s eyes flicked upward, and he gasped. The older boy was dressed in a cropped pink sweater, revealing the smooth expanse of his stomach above a high-waisted skirt. The sleeves of the sweater fell past his hands, creating sweater paws as he played with the hem of the skirt nervously. Tying everything together was Yeonjun’s cotton candy-colored hair pulled into a half-ponytail, his eyes peering at Soobin through the bangs that fell into his face.

“Baby, you look so pretty,” Soobin cooed, not missing the way Yeonjun’s cheeks flushed red from the praise. “Come here.”

Soobin opened his arms, and Yeonjun wasted no time crossing the room and crawling into Soobin’s lap. Cupping Yeonjun’s cheek with one hand, Soobin smiled at the way the older leaned into the touch, looking at Soobin vulnerably. When Yeonjun was feeling particularly shy or insecure, he was best comforted with sweet words and soft touches. Soobin made sure to indulge him, placing his other hand on Yeonjun’s waist. His thumb traced the soft skin peeking out underneath Yeonjun’s crop top, something that Yeonjun was insecure about because he wasn’t as toned as the other members. But Soobin thought that Yeonjun was even cuter this way, with his round cheeks and extra tummy fat making Soobin absolutely want to eat him up (in more ways than one). Leaning forward to kiss Yeonjun softly, Soobin carded his fingers through the older’s loose hair at the base of his neck.

“You’re so pretty,” he said again, “noona.”

Yeonjun gasped at the title, his hands coming up to grip Soobin’s shoulders as the younger licked into his mouth. Soobin took Yeonjun’s plump bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it gently before sucking on the older’s tongue. His hand traveled upward, underneath Yeonjun’s sweater, and he fondled the older’s chest. Yeonjun’s muscles had swelled from all of the working out he had been doing, giving him the erotic illusion of having breasts whenever he wore a tight shirt. Petting Yeonjun’s chest, Soobin brushed a thumb over one of the older’s nipples.

“Soobin,” Yeonjun whined, spreading his legs wider and slotting their hips together. Soobin looked down, entranced by the way Yeonjun’s powerful thighs flexed underneath his skirt. Sliding a hand up the older’s leg, Soobin stroked his inner thighs while avoiding the place where he wanted to be touched most. Yeonjun began to rock his hips, seeking friction, but Soobin stopped him, pulling on his ponytail roughly and causing the older to moan.

“Noona is so needy today,” Soobin murmured, his tongue tracing up the side of Yeonjun’s neck before lightly sucking a bruise into his honey-colored skin. “Is it because she likes dressing up so pretty for me?”

“Mm, I have another surprise for you, Soobinnie,” Yeonjun shyly lifted the hem of his skirt to reveal a pair of white lace panties. The panties hugged his hips, revealing the outline of his already hard cock.

“Baby, I love it,” Soobin said, tracing a finger along Yeonjun’s length and causing him to squirm in Soobin’s lap. “Lace looks so good on you.”

Leaning in to kiss Yeonjun again, Soobin cupped the older’s balls in his hand, fondling them softly until Yeonjun was panting into his mouth. Pulling away, Soobin brushed Yeonjun’s bangs away from his face. Yeonjun looked back at the younger, his pupils blown wide and eyes glassy.

“Noona, turn around for me. I want to eat you out.”

It took Yeonjun’s hazy mind a moment to process Soobin’s request, but soon he was pushing off Soobin’s lap and turning around, presenting himself to the younger. Soobin pushed Yeonjun’s skirt up, admiring the way his lace panties cupped his cute ass before one cheek a light slap. Yeonjun whimpered, hips jerking at the sting. Soobin gave the other cheek a slap, enjoying the way Yeonjun’s eyes fluttered closed as he tried to hold back a moan.

Leaning down, Soobin pressed the flat of his tongue against Yeonjun’s panties, right above his entrance. Soobin lapped against the lace as Yeonjun’s back arched, pushing back against Soobin.

“Soobin, please!” Yeonjun cried out, hips bucking as Soobin pressed a kiss against his hole.

“Please what, noona?” Soobin said, his breath hot against the older boy’s skin.

“Please eat my p-pussy out,” Yeonjun stuttered, the tips of his ears turning red from the obscene phrase.

“Good girl,” Soobin pulled Yeonjun’s panties down just far enough so he could latch onto his rim and suck. Yeonjun nearly howled, fingers gripping sheets to ground himself. Using both hands to spread Yeonjun wide, Soobin pushed past the first ring of muscle and he slowly began to fuck the older with his tongue. Licking into Yeonjun’s center, Soobin hummed in satisfaction as the older boy’s walls slowly relaxed around his tongue, and the vibrations caused Yeonjun to release a breathy whine. Pulling back momentarily, Soobin leaned over and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He poured some into his hands, warming it up while he showered Yeonjun with compliments.

“Noona looks so pretty today. She’s the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen. Thank you for dressing up for me, baby. I’m gonna make you feel so good.”

Yeonjun whimpered at the praise, his voice becoming louder when Soobin licked back into him, pressing a finger into his entrance. The lube was cherry flavored, making Soobin think of Yeonjun’s plump red lips and the tinted chapstick he often wore. Once Soobin had worked his finger into the second knuckle, he slowly began to pump it in and out of Yeonjun’s hole while he stroked his walls with his tongue. He enjoyed the way he could feel the older boy pulse around his finger, quickly working in a second and then a third so he could scissor Yeonjun open wide. Even though Soobin couldn’t see the older’s face, Yeonjun was always loud enough that the younger knew when he was feeling good.

“Soobin- fuck!” Yeonjun moaned loudly as Soobin began to open him up with both his fingers and his tongue. Pressing his fingers against the older’s prostate and holding them there, Soobin watched Yeonjun writhe against their sheets. They hadn’t even started fucking yet and Yeonjun already looked like a wreck, bangs plastered to his face from sweat and lips swollen from biting them. Yeonjun rolled his hips back against Soobin, swallowing his fingers with a wet noise from all of the lube he had used.

“Noona is so wet already,” Soobin said, sucking a bruise into Yeonjun’s inner thigh, and the older clenched around his fingers at the phrase. Soobin liked to massage that sensitive bundle of nerves inside of Yeonjun, sending shockwaves of pleasure down his spine and making the older writhe as he struggled to keep himself still. Pressing one last kiss to the base of Yeonjun’s spine, Soobin removed his fingers and pulled away.

Yeonjun turned his head, watching the younger with a heated gaze as he took the lube and began to stroke himself with it. Soobin looked up, meeting his eyes, and smirked.

“You can’t wait to be fucked, can you? My needy baby.”

“God, Soobin,” Yeonjun whined, “please, I want your cock so badly.”

Gripping Yeonjun’s hips, Soobin guided his cock to Yeonjun’s entrance before beginning to press inside. The younger boy groaned lowly as he sunk inside of the older’s tight heat, Yeonjun’s walls pulsing around Soobin’s length as it opened him up. Yeonjun’s face was pressed into the mattress, whimpering as he was filled up. When Soobin was fully seated inside of Yeonjun, he draped himself over the older’s back and pressed soft kisses to his cheek.

“You feel so good, noona,” Soobin’s hand snaked around Yeonjun’s waist, teasing his cock through his lace panties before reaching underneath his sweater and flicking a nipple. Yeonjun panted, his body lurching as Soobin gave an experimental thrust into him. He clenched once before relaxing, allowing the younger to bury even deeper inside of him.

With a bruising grip on Yeonjun’s hips, Soobin finally began to fuck the older boy. Every snap of his hips caused Yeonjun’s back to arch, rolling his hips back with each thrust and making the younger boy’s cock brush his prostate. Grinding his hips into Yeonjun, Soobin aimed for that sensitive spot inside the older and relished the way that Yeonjun writhed beneath him. Grabbing Yeonjun’s ponytail, Soobin roughly yanked his head back, making the older moan.

“Noona likes to be treated roughly, huh? Does she like having her hair pulled?” Soobin smiled meanly, pulling Yeonjun’s hair again. The older looked back at Soobin, his eyes wet as he teared up from the pleasure. His cherry red lips parted, but nothing came out except a choked gasp as the younger snapped his hips into Yeonjun.

“What is it, baby?” Soobin cooed. “Use your words.”

“Suh-Soobin,” Yeonjun finally sobbed out, “please t-touch my c-clit.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Since you asked so nicely,” the hand around Yeonjun’s waist moved down, slipping underneath his panties and finally wrapping around his cock. Using the precome leaking from the head to ease the slide, Soobin began to jerk Yeonjun off in time with the harsh thrusts inside of him. Yeonjun nearly wailed in pleasure, pulsing around Soobin’s length each time the younger fucked deep inside of him.

Leaning down so his lips were right next to Yeonjun’s blushing ears, Soobin said, “Is noona going to squirt for me?”

And the older boy was gone, crying out as he came all over Soobin’s hand and his lace panties. Soobin continued fucking into Yeonjun, chasing his own release as the older whimpered from oversensitivity. Finally, he buried himself deep inside of Yeonjun and came, filling him up.

Petting Yeonjun’s sweat-slicked hair, Soobin murmured, “Good girl.”

Yeonjun shuddered at the words, his cock kicking out one last spurt of come before he collapsed onto the mattress.

Soobin slowly pulled out of Yeonjun, watching as his come dripped obscenely down the older’s marked up thighs. Reaching over, he grabbed a wet wipe from the bedside table and began to clean Yeonjun up, peeling off his ruined panties. When Soobin was done, he pulled Yeonjun into his lap and pressed kisses all over the dazed boy’s face.

“Are you okay, Junnie?” Soobin asked, gently brushing Yeonjun’s bangs out of his face as the older boy came back into himself.

“I’m okay,” Yeonjun responded, his voice still a little hoarse from screaming. “If I’d known wearing a ponytail would make you fuck me six ways into Sunday, I would have done it sooner.”

“Yeonjun-noona is pretty no matter what you wear,” he teased, smiling at the way Yeonjun blushed at the praise.

“Oh hush,” Yeonjun rolled his eyes, looping his arms around Soobin’s neck and shutting him up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Every night I lie awake thinking about Yeonjun's ponytail and the members calling him noona. I will never let this go.


End file.
